syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Pharcom Elite Guards
'''Pharcom Elite Guards '''is the sixteenth mission of Syphon Filter. Walkthrough The difficulty will spike in this mission. All the enemies have flak jackets, and there are only PHARCOM guards, so it's a normal firefight once again. Practice scoring as many headshots as you can to preserve the maximum amount of armour. You're inside the building that has an underground tunnel leading to Warehouse 76. Search the room for a box of flak jacket in the corner. Then jump down to the door below you to reach the underground path. You'll find an open place at the end of the path. As you go into the open area, two guards with PK102 will shoot you from the building's roof. Walk a tiny little bit to the east and you will meet 2 enemies with PK102 again. Go into Warehouse #87 (it's on the north) - fight an enemy with PK102, then open a box of sniper rifle in it. Exit the warehouse and enter Warehouse #85 on the east. Go behind the white container to find a passage leading to an open area. This passage is guarded with a guard holding a PK102. In the passage you will find a set of box forming a stairs on your right. Climb on them to reach a window. You can see 2 guards with a combat shotgun and a BIZ-2. After that, climb the window to enter Warehouse #82 from behind. Use your viral scanner in the building to find the first body. It's on the box that the two enemies were. Get on top of the box and plant the beacon by pressing Triangle. Go outside the Warehouse. Look a white container in front of you ? Walk to the west side of the container (near the slopes), and sneak slowly to the south. You will see 2 guards with PK-102s on the south near a warehouse with no number. Walk towards the guards, loot their weapons, and go straight forward until you reach a green container. Approach the green container from the south side, and look west - you will find a guard behind the fence. Go south again until you reach a fence. You will find Warehouse #74 on your right (west). Use your viral scanner in the warehouse to find the second body. The body is in the northwest boxes. Approach it and put the beacon on the box After you plant the beacon, 2 person will come at you with PK102 and combat shotgun. Go out of Warehouse #74 and head back to the green container. See the building with 2 windows on the north of the green container ? It's the warehouse with no number on the south of Warehouse #82. Approach from the window, and snipe the only guard with PK-102 there. Climb the window down to enter the warehouse. Climb to the ledge above (where the guard was), climb the boxes, then climb up to the roof. Two person with BIZ-2 with shoot you from the building nearby. Go slightly to the west to see a wooden pole that bent across the two building. Hang to that pole and go to the roof where those 2 enemies were. Take the grenades out of the box near the pole, and then go east to jump down to a lower roof. Climb down to the south, and you'll be welcomed by 2 guards with PK102 and combat shotgun. Then inspect the boxes with viral scanner near the place you jump down (near the fence), and you will find the last body. Approach the box and put a beacon on it. Go to the tunnel leading underground. There's no map for this place. Proceed and you'll welcomed by 2 guards with PK-102. Go left and you'll meet a man with PK102 near the box. Move slightly forward to the junction and you'll be welcomed by 5 enemies with PK 102. If you don't want to be instantly killed, shoot the barrels first before the enemy uses it to kill you. Go left at the junction. Run to the end of this path and you'll meet 5 persons with PK102 along the way. Take the left turn again at the end of the path and you'll be greeted by a man with PK102. There's a path leading to the upperground to your left. Beware that if you enter this place, you'll be swarmed by bullets and grenades from lots of guards on the roof. So just run and reach the building to your right. It's the Warehouse #76. Category:Syphon Filter Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Syphon Filter Missions